The Queen Has Returned
by Wildstar93
Summary: After the battle with the Indominus Rex, Rexy the T. Rex recalls all she had endured in the battle along with Blue the Velociraptor. POV of Rexy at the end of Jurassic World. Rated T for language, blood, and violence.


**Wildstar93: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to my newest story! I hadn't been on FanFiction recently, and it's because I keep getting new book ideas and writing them down. But after watching Jurassic World again, I decided to make a FanFic about the battle and ending from Rexy's point of view.**

 **I know talking dinosaurs hadn't been popular lately due to Walking With Dinosaurs: The Movie, but I wanted to do this. Ever since I saw Jurassic World, I loved the battle between the Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Indominus Rex. And spoilers: Rexy got help from Blue the Velociraptor and the Mosasaurus in taking down the I. Rex. So I decided, what would happen in the final battle in the POV of the dinosaurs? This story can explain it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic World, especially the characters and dinosaurs.**

 **Publishing Date: December 24, 2015**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 _ **The Queen Has Returned**_

A new dawn was rising over Isla Nublar. Rexy could feel it in her aging bones as she slowly woke up. She got up slowly to her feet, cursing her old age, and shook the dust from her hide. The air still smelled like burning rubble and blood, but there was also the relieving scent of morning dew on the trees and grass.

The old Tyrannosaurus Rex could recall her nightly battle clearly. A beast called the Indominus Rex had rampaged throughout the island, on her turf, and she wasn't going to have that. Though she was old, she fought the hardest she could, and she came out on top with some help from a Velociraptor named Blue and a Mosasaurus. True, the Mosasaurus had been there at the last minute, but Blue surprised her. She had been knocked out, but she had recovered and fought the I. Rex along with her.

 _She's pretty good...for a raptor,_ Rexy mused. The last time she had encountered raptors, it was at the old Jurassic Park, where two raptors had cornered four humans. She did not care for the humans, for they had their business and she had hers, and she took out the Big One and her deputy on her own. _That blue raptor is a hell of a lot better than those two,_ she thought with a smirk.

A few years after being in the wild, she had been recaptured by the humans and put in a different park: Jurassic World. Rexy was shown as something like a zoo animal, being there to entertain and educate the humans that came to the island. She did not really like it, but at least these humans kept her fed. The goats she was fed did not satisfy her hunting lust too much, but then again, beggars couldn't be choosers...that, and she admitted that she liked the taste of goat meat. At least she wasn't eating worms like a compy.

As she marched up towards where the flying machine had lifted off, she could remember the battle clearly; it had been the toughest battle she had ever fought in. One of the humans who had supervised her before had led her out of her paddock with a flare, one of the glowing things humans used against her twenty-two years ago. She had smashed through the Spinosaurus skeleton with a mighty crash and roared a challenge at the new upstart. She had never seen a dinosaur like her before, a huge carnivorous dinosaur with pale white skin, spikes running from her head to her tail, and amber-red eyes.

The human she had been chasing had thrown the flare at the monster. It stopped digging into one of the buildings to see who had disrupted her attempt to catch her prey. Rexy was furious; no other dinosaur hunted on her grounds except for her. Especially a dinosaur who blatantly crossed over into her land.

"How dare you!" I. Rex roared angrily. "You interrupted my destruction!"

"Oh, I dare!" Rexy roared back. "This is my kingdom! My fortress! My home for twenty-five years! No way is anyone else destroying it!"

I. Rex sneered. "Well, it's too late," she growled. "These puny humans are no match for me, the Indominus Rex, and you can't save them. Why don't you show me how much of a badass they all say you are?"

Rexy cracked her neck to get started. "Though they've cared for me, it's not the humans I'm concerned about," she growled back. "But you wanna see me be badass? I'll show you badass!"

And with a roar, Rexy lunged, grabbing onto I. Rex's throat. The two dinosaurs were now duking it out, biting and clawing fiercely at each other. Rexy was able to inflict some serious wounds onto the monster because of her fearsome jaws. However, I. Rex had something Rexy didn't: long arms, something that Rexy had sometimes wished she had. I. Rex used these arms to swipe her claws at Rexy's snout, and there was not much Rexy could do to counter this attack.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex tried to fight back, but I. Rex threw her down and rammed her head into several small buildings. What was going on? She had challenged the I. Rex to a fight for territory, and she was treating it like a fight to the death. She had not seen this kind of savagery from anyone before besides the Big One, and it made her start to panic for the first time in her twenty-five-year life. Rexy started to growl and tried to fight back one final time before I. Rex threw her to the ground, making her roar in pain.

She tried to get up, but her wounds were too great. Rexy had never felt so vulnerable before, but if she was going down, she would take the I. Rex down with her. If only she could lift her head...

"Some queen of Jurassic World, huh?" I. Rex sneered, pinning Rexy down with her bloodied claws. She bent low to whisper into Rexy's ear, "I just defeated you, so that makes me the new queen. Do you give up and bow to me?"

"N-Never," Rexy growled weakly. "I never give up. And no sane dinosaur...will ever bow to you."

I. Rex gave a raspy chuckle. "Wrong answer, bitch," she said, bending down to clamp her teeth onto Rexy's neck.

But when the I. Rex was about to deal the final blow, a familiar calling sound echoed throughout the walkway, yelling "Hey you!" Speeding right at the great white beast was the raptor named Blue, screeching and throwing herself at the I. Rex. Rexy watched this in awe, wondering how the raptor was able to get back up and into the fight (for she had seen her unconscious body), and she needed to fight back herself. She had made a mistake in underestimating the I. Rex, and that was a mistake she would never make again.

This time, she wasn't fighting for territory. She was fighting to the death.

Once Rexy was on her feet, she lunged at the I. Rex, catching her by the throat. She threw the hybrid around and felt Blue land on her back before the raptor was launching herself at the I. Rex. I. Rex had thrown Blue off towards a gift shop, where the raptor crashed through and jumped back out. Unknowingly to them, the humans were trying to flee from the battle; their part was done, and the rest was left up to the dinosaurs.

Back to the behemoth battle, Rexy was slamming I. Rex against buildings, causing sparks and flames to occur. I. Rex was too stunned to fight back, so Rexy took the chance to grab her by the throat and fling her down. As the hybrid dinosaur got back up to her feet, Blue pounced at her and clung onto her snout, clawing and biting while Rexy stepped back to launch her next attack. I. Rex tried to bite at Blue and flung her away just in time for Rexy to slam I. Rex against the Mosasaurus tank railing.

Rexy and Blue shared a glance before looking back at the I. Rex while she recovered. They could not let their guard down now; despite having been weakened, she could still lash out at them.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" I. Rex snarled weakly as she got up to her feet. Blood was running down her sides, yet she still had a snarl on her face, staring down the two other carnivores. "Do you really think all of which you throw at me can take me down?"

"We've beaten you," Rexy retorted, ignoring the stinging pain all over her body. "Just give the hell up."

"It's two against one," Blue added. "Stop trying to fight it. Just give it up."

Instead, I. Rex let out a roar, bellowing, "I'm not giving up! Just wait until I come back and-"

But she couldn't finish, for a huge roar of "DINNER!" erupted around the lagoon. The huge Mosasaurus had jumped out of the water behind I. Rex and clamped her long jaws onto the hybrid's neck. I. Rex gave a horrified roar as she struggled to free herself from the sea monster's grasp, but it was no use. With one final roar, the hybrid was pulled underneath the water and did not resurface.

Neither of them spoke. The I. Rex was gone. Embers from the burning buildings flowed around the two dinosaurs as they stared at each other. Enemies had become temporary allies that night.

"You know something?" Rexy remarked to Blue, nodding her head a bit. "I fought against raptors, but I never fought alongside a raptor. You did good."

"Yeah, you too," Blue replied, sounding awkward. "So...we're cool?"

"For now," replied the Tyrannosaurus. "I'm just happy this whole damn mess is over. And I needed a fight for over twenty years."

And that was when she had left to recover, leaving Blue to find her packmates. She had retired to the jungle to rest for the night, having a quick meal of shot-down Pteranodon while she was at it. She was an impressive hunter and preferred her meals alive when she hunted, but the fight took a lot out of her until she was fit to hunt again.

Now she was up and ready to hunt and survive alone on this island once more, just as she had many years ago. She was not the largest predator here (that honor belonged to the Mosasaurus), but there was no doubt she was the strongest and the most endurable. There was a reason her species was often called "tyrant lizard _king_ ".

This was her kingdom now. The horrible Indominus Rex was gone, and now she reigned supreme. No more humans, no more being a zoo animal, and no more large-sized competition. She could hunt here for the rest of her days, unchallenged and unbeatable.

 _I'm really home,_ Rexy thought as she stepped towards the edge of the building, looking out towards the ruined Jurassic World. _For real this time. The queen has returned._

And with a sense of triumph, Rexy, queen of the dinosaurs and Jurassic World, let out an earth-shaking roar.

 _ **The End**_

 **...**

 **Wildstar93: There we go, folks. I hope you all like it, seeing the ending of Jurassic World from Rexy's point of view. If there is anything wrong here, let me know and I'll fix it. I welcome any constructive criticism as long as you're polite about it. And** **I wrote this story near Christmas because Jurassic World's setting was around the Christmas holidays. So in other words, it was a butt-kicking Christmas, as they say.**

 **By the way, I learned that the T. Rex actually fought I. Rex because of territorial rights. Ever since breaking out of Jurassic Park, she had been in the wild before being brought to Jurassic World, so she's had dinosaurs invading her territory before. But because of the I. Rex's savagery, Rexy decides that the I. Rex can't just be beaten, so she takes the fight seriously. Just saying that I learned something there.**

 **See ya next time! And have a very Merry Christmas!**


End file.
